


Rot trifft Gelb

by unicornytastic



Series: Teen Wolf Deutsch OS [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:45:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornytastic/pseuds/unicornytastic
Summary: Stiles und Derek sind nun schon länger zusammen.Alles ist perfekt und beide passen zusammen wie Pizza und Käse.Das einzige was stört?Stiles ist menschlich.Wird dieses Problem bestehen bleiben oder wird sich etwas ändern?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöle und guten Tag.  
> Solltet ihr Kritik haben (egal ob an meinem Schreibstil, meiner Rechtschreibung oder Grammatik) oder gar Ideen für eine Ausdrucksweise oder Satzstellung fühlt euch eingeladen diese zu äußern. Ich hacke euch nicht den Kopf ab.  
> Naja, solange ihr die Kritik nett formuliert und sie Konstruktiv ist.  
> Ich werde diese Story demnächst auch selbst ins Englische übersetzen. Falls ihr also lieber Englisch lesen wollt, nur zu.  
> Also dann, viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Stiles POV ******

Die Menge jubelte. Ich hatte soeben mein erstes Tor dieser Saison gemacht und dieses war zudem auch noch das Tor, welches unserem Team den heutigen Sieg beschaffte. Ich schaute hoch zur Tribüne und grinste stolz meinen Freund an. Derek Hale. Wir hatten uns lange gegenseitig, aber auch selbst, unsere Gefühle für einander verleugnet. Vor vier Monaten hatten wir uns endlich überwunden und sind nun überglücklich.  
Das Team, und somit auch ich, lief zurück in die Umkleide. Alle jubelten und gaben mir mit einem „Gut gemacht, Mann!“ einen lobenden Klapps auf die Schulter. Durch diese ständigen Aufmerksamkeiten kam es, dass schlussendlich alle geduscht und Umgezogen waren, außer ich. Ich lief also zu den Duschen und machte eine an. Dass ich dabei noch den Großteil meiner Kleidung anhatte interessierte mich reichlich wenig. Das Wasser floss meinen Körper herunter und das Shirt begann an meinem Oberkörper zu kleben. „Du weißt gar nicht wie heiß du grade aussiehst:“, erklang es plötzlich hinter mir. Geschockt drehte ich mich um, als ich erkannte, dass es sich um Derek handelte änderte ich meinen Gesichtsausdruck von geschockt zu überglücklich. Ich stellte die Dusche aus und lief grinsend in seine Arme. Derek gab mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und drückte mich dann fester an sich. Leise flüsterte er mir „Ich bin so stolz auf dich.“ in mein Ohr. Immer wenn ich bei ihm war, konnte ich mich den glücklichsten Menschen auf Erden nennen. So auch in diesem Moment. Ich hob meinem Kopf um Derek anzusehen und grinste ihn überglücklich an. Auch Derek schenkte mir eins seiner seltenen ehrlichen Lächeln und drückte mir dann einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, welcher mich noch stärker zum lächeln brachte. „Derek?“, fragte ich und bekam ein gemurmeltes „Ja?“ als Antwort. „Ich liebe es so hier mir dir zu stehen, aber mir wird kalt. Ich würde mich gerne Umziehen und mich ins warme verkriechen.“, bat ich ihn und drückte ihn vorsichtig von mir weg um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Derek nickte bloß und lies mich gehen.  
Fertig umgezogen ging ich mit Derek zu seinem Auto. Meinen Jeep hatte ich nicht dabei, da mich Scott mit zum Spiel genommen hatte. „Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren oder wohin willst du?“, fragte mich Derek nachdem er losgefahren war. „Ich würde gerne mit in deine Höhle kommen.“, antwortete ich und grinste schelmisch. Derek musste grinsen, verdrehte aber gespielt genervt die Augen. „Stiles, wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass ich in einem Loft wohne. Nur weil ich ein Werwolf bin, brauchst du meinen Loft nicht Höhle zu nennen!“. Sein Ton war leicht genervt, aber ich wusste, dass es nur gespielt war. Derek drehte sich zu mir um als wir an einer Ampel standen und ließ das rot seiner Augen aufblitzen. Ich grinste und sagte „Ist schon klar. Großer, böser Alpha Werwolf.“, dann beugte ich mich nach vorne um ihm einen Kuss auf zu hauchen. Bevor wir den Kuss weiter vertiefen konnten wurde hinter uns gehupt, da die Ampel grün wurde. Derek lachte und fuhr weiter. Den Rest der Fahrt waren wir beiden Still, ich beobachtete meinen Freund bloß von der Seite, was diesen zum Grinsen brachte.  
Letztendlich endeten wir auf dem Sofa, auf welchem wir uns innig küssten. „Derek?“, hauchte ich gegen seine Lippen. Nachdem ein aufforderndes Murmeln seinerseits kam fuhr ich fort. „Wann hast du endlich vor mich zu beißen?“, fragte ich und unterbrach dazu den Kuss. Derek schob mich von sich und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Du weißt, dass der Biss dich töten kann. Und du weißt auch, dass ich dieses Risiko nicht eingehen möchte.“, antwortete mir mein Freund nachdem er laut aufseufzte. Ich sah, dass er immer noch leicht mit seiner Wut zu kämpfen hatte. Ich wusste, dass ich ihm diese Frage viel zu oft stellte, jedoch nervte es mich ständig der einzige Mensch in meiner Umgebung zu sein. All meine engen Freunde wahren übernatürliche Kreaturen. Zwischen Banshees und Kitzunes war alles dabei. Ich hätte damals, als Peter mir den Biss angeboten hatte, nicht nein sagen sollen. Ich bereute dies nun, jedoch erschien es mir damals das richtige zu sein. Es war einfach totaler Mist ein Mensch zu sein. „Wie kannst du Angst haben, dass ich bei dem Biss sterben könnte? Ich bin als Mensch so oft mit euch allen in knifflige Situationen gerutscht. Ich hätte schon tausend Mal sterben könnten. Aber ich lebe noch. Denkst du nicht, dass das ein Zeichen ist? Ich bin stark genug um den Biss zu überleben. Ich bin stark genug um ein Werwolf zu sein!“. Bei den letzten Sätzen sprang ich Wut entflammt auf. Derek sprang demzufolge auch auf. „Denkst du nicht ich mache mir nicht jedes Mal Sorgen um dich? Jedes Mal wenn wir mit Scott gehen, um gegen irgendwen zu Kämpfen, vernachlässige ich es mich selbst zu schützen. Ich gucke ständig zu dir, um zu gucken ob du ok bist. Jedes Mal wird mir bewusst, dass du eben keine Kräfte zum heilen hast. Ich bin mir all dem bewusst, Stiles. Und jetzt hör verdammt nochmal auf mich zu fragen, wann ich dich beiße!“, beim letzten Satz schrie er schon fast. „Ach komm schon! Sei nicht so ein Griesgramwolf! Ich kann notfalls auch Scott fragen.“, motzte ich zurück. „Halt einfach den Mund Stiles! Lass es einfach sein! Gib den Gedanken auf jemals ein Werwolf zu sein! Und jetzt halt den Mund und komm. Wir sollten schlafen gehen.“, zum Ende hin wurde Dereks Stimme ruhiger. Ich gab für diesen Moment auf. Ich murmelte ein „Na gut.“ und ging mit ihm ins Schlafzimmer.  
Derek war schon lange eingeschlafen. Ich machte mir immer noch Gedanken über unseren Streit. Wie könnte ich es denn sonst anstellen ein Werwolf zu werden. Morgen Nacht war Vollmond, ich sollte mich also beeilen, wenn ich nicht noch einen Monat warten wollen würde. Schließlich kam mir eine Idee. Wenn Derek mich nicht freiwillig biss, musste ich irgendwie seine Fangzähne in mein Fleisch treiben. Ich rief also Scott an und bat ihm vorbeizukommen, damit ich meinen Plan vervollständigen konnte.  
Ich hatte mich schon aufgesetzt. Scott würde jeden Moment in Dereks Loft einbrechen und laut brüllen. Nach meinen Erfahrungen würde Derek sich sofort aufsetzen und zurückbrüllen. Diesen Moment würde ich ausnutzen um meinen Plan auszuführen. Nachdem ich diesen Gedankengang beendet hatte kam Scott bereits. Er brüllte laut und ganz wie erwartet setze Derek sich auf und brüllte laut zurück. Bevor er seien Mund schließen konnte hielt ich ihm meinen Arm zwischen die Fangzähne. Als er seinen Mund kurz darauf schloss schrie ich vor Schmerz auf. Derek öffnete seinen Mund direkt wieder vor Schock. „Oh Gott Stiles. Das wollte ich nicht! Es tut mir so leid!“, sagte er apathisch und schaute sich meine Wunde an. Scott sah mich auch leicht mitleidig, aber auch vorwurfsvoll an. Ich wusste sofort, dass er erwartete, dass ich Derek aufklären würde. Ich nickte und fing an zu reden. „Ich wollte es aber.“, sagte ich leise, „Du wolltest mich nicht freiwillig beißen, aber Morgen ist schon der nächste Vollmond. Ich musste also selbst Initiative ergreifen und dich dazu bringen.“. Meine Stimme schwang am Ende leicht zu einem vorwurfsvollen Ton über. Derek sah mich enttäuscht an und man sah seine Augen feucht schimmern. Ich bereute meine Tat sofort. „Ich will dich doch bloß nicht verlieren. Ich will nicht schuld sein.“, sagte er leise. Er wischte sich über seine Augen. Ich nahm ihn in den Arm. „Du wirst mich nicht verlieren. Ich stehe das durch und werde nicht sterben. Ich verspreche es dir.“, flüsterte ich in seine Halsbeuge. Ich spürte Derek nicken. Wir blieben noch ein wenig in dieser Position verharrt und als wir uns voneinander lösten, bemerkte ich, dass Scott bereits gegangen war.  
Ich schrie vor Schmerz auf. Ich wusste, dass die Verwandlung unangenehm und schmerzhaft sein würde, jedoch hatte ich nicht mit so einem Schmerz gerechnet. Derek war bei mir und flüsterte mir beruhigende Worte zu. Ich bekam diese jedoch nicht richtig mit. Er war also schon mal nicht mein Anker. Als die Fangzähne gewachsen waren ging schon alles viel besser. Ich schaute weiterhin auf den Boden und wartete darauf, welche Schmerzen noch kommen würden. Mein schwerer Atem verwandelte sich in leises knurren. Ich spürte wie meine Ohren spitzer wurden und in meinem Gesicht, welches sich auch verändert hatte, Haare wuchsen. Ich spürte meine Augen sich verändern. Ich schaute hoch in Dereks Augen und Rot traf Gelb.


End file.
